carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver Carrington
Blake Carrington built Denver Carrington in the late 50's with a single well. The public company was very successful even though Blake experienced several crises during the 80's. Establishing shots came from the Bank America Plaza - 333 S Hope Street, Los Angeles (seasons 1 to 4) and the Wells Fargo Center, 330 S Hope Street, Los Angeles (seasons 5 to 9). In the opening credits, the establishing shots came from a real Denver building at 621 17th Street. The corporation has offices all around the world. Holdings * Various properties (La Mirage, Carrington Plaza, Denver Mall...) * Denver Monarchs football team * Undetermined amount of shares of Deveraux Group, Inc. * 1/3 of the Sumatra Timberlands, oil and rubber interests in Sumatra with Colbyco and Deveraux Group, Inc. * ILC company Board of Directors * Blake Carrington (Chairman of The Board) (Season 1 to Season 9) * Wells (Season 1) * Natale (Season 1) * Alexis Colby (Chairwoman of The Board) (Season 3, Season 4 and Season 7) * Sam Dexter (Season 3) * Dex Dexter (Season 4) * Jeff Colby (Season 4 to Season 9) * Dominique Deveraux (Season 5 to Season 7) * Steven Carrington (Season 6 to Season 9) * Martin Gaines (Season 6) * Adam Carrington (Season 8 and Season 9) * Fallon Carrington (Season 8 and Season 9) Employees * Blake Carrington (Founder, CEO, Chairman of The Board) (Season 1 to Season 9) * Krystle Carrington (Head of Public Relations Department; Former Stenographer) (Season 4 to Season 7) * Andrew Laird (Chief Legal Counsel) (Season 1 to Season 5) * Matthew Blaisdel (Geologist) (Season 1) * Marcia (Secretary) (Season 1 to Season 5) * Steven Carrington (Member of the Board of Directors) (Season 6 to Season 9) ; (Vice President) (Season 8) ; (Executive) (Season 7 and Season 8) ; (Former employee on the Raffinery) (Season 2) * Jeff Colby (Vice President; Member of the Board of Directors) (Season 4 to Season 6, Season 8 and Season 9) ; (Executive) Season 2 * Adam Carrington (Vice-President; Member of the Board of Directors) (Season 8 and Season 9) ; (Executive) (Season 4 to Season 8) * Bill Rockwell (Head of Public Relations Department) (Season 4) * Tracy Kendall (Head of Public Relations Department) (Season 4) ; (Formerly worked in Public Relations Department) (Season 4) * Dominique Deveraux (Member of the Board of Directors) (Season 5 to Season 7) * Barbara (Secretary) (Season 5 and Season 6) * Amanda Carrington (Worked in Public Relations Department) (Season 7) * Dana Waring (Executive Assistant to Blake Carrington) (Season 7 and (Season 8) * Fallon Carrington (Vice President ; Member of the Board of Directors) (Season 8 and Season 9) Photo Gallery DenverCarrington1.jpg DenverCarrington2.jpg DenverCarrington3.jpg DenverCarrington4A.jpg DenverCarrington4.jpg DenverCarrington5.jpg DenverCarrington6.jpg DenverCarrington7.jpg DenverCarrington8.jpg DenverCarrington9.jpg DenverCarrington10.jpg DenverCarrington1.jpg|Denver Carrington (opening credits) DenverCarrington2.jpg|Denver Carrington (seasons 1 to 4) DenverCarrington3.jpg DenverCarrington4A.jpg|Denver Carrington (seasons 5 to 9) DenverCarrington4.jpg DenverCarrington5.jpg DenverCarrington6.jpg|Blake's office (seasons 1 to 4) DenverCarrington7.jpg DenverCarrington8.jpg|Blake's office (seasons 5 to 9) DenverCarrington9.jpg DenverCarrington10.jpg Category:The locations Category:The companies